Dyskusja użytkownika:Sannse
Hi. Before you wrote to me, I had been neutral in this case, but after reading discussion over on the Russian Fallout, I decided that now Krypta is too small and weak, to be "divided". Wrong decision could make too much confusion in the Krypta, and without active admins, local community will fall apart, what could make fall of this Wikia, which could become abandoned project, before or during waiting for new admins and choosing them --Jeremski 19:29, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Jeremski, that's good to hear. If you have any questions, or need any help, please let me know. I'm very happy to talk over anything that still worries you (and can find someone to translate for us if it helps :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:55, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Your last deletions at Krypta Would you like to be more specific, what exactly clause of Wikia's Terms of Use was violated? --dotz (dyskusja) 19:29, paź 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hi dotz. The deletion was part of a wider effort to remove images from that site that are outside the ToU. In particular, the "user conduct" section that forbids "any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, or profane". Of course, that's very open to interpretation, but our interpretation of that includes nudity. :The image I deleted was borderline, so I got a second opinion on it... but the nipples being visible through the t-shirt took it over the line I'm afraid, so I had to delete. :Luckily, I think this wiki is very unlikely to have many (if any) other images that are a problem. So hopefully this will be a very rare event on this wiki -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:45, paź 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi Sannse. Unluckily Fallout games are adult rated and contain big amount of content concerning pornography, violence and drugs. I wish State of California (seat of both your employer and Fallout licence owner) wasn't a Bible Belt state. --dotz (dyskusja) 08:42, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dotz, przetłumaczyłbyś mi bo nie jestem pewnien czy chodzi o to o czym myśle a według mnie to o czym myśle to nic takiego... Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:19, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Please look this picture in english version this article... This only screen from game Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:32, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::It seems such screens are forbidden by Wikia.....--dotz (dyskusja) 14:50, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Karty please look... Nidu22 (dyskusja) 17:15, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) :Cute. Full of sexual exicitement (which is definition of pornography) even without mammary gland visibe. Its english counterpart was founded by notoriuos Ausir. Still not forked. Nidu, you are a big fat telltale. --dotz (dyskusja) 18:03, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) Dotz: it's possible to write about an adult topic without including explicit images. I'm sure there are alternatives to this image. Game violence is almost always OK, images of drug use are probably OK (I'd have to see the specific image to be sure), so really it's just explicit sex and nudity. If there are other specific images you want to discuss, please let me know and I'll have a look. Nidu: I haven't seen the image on the English version, but it will be reviewed too (we have a lot of images to get to!). I'm afraid they will have to find an alternative too. The same goes for other wikis you might find problem images on. It's just a case that the job is large, and it will take a while for all images to be reviewed and (if necessary) removed -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:50, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) If I'm getting this right, discussion is just about deleting pictures, that violate Terms of Use. But what article (not picture) do you discuss? Krypciak970 (dyskusja) 20:51, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) :Nadia of course. I blogged issue on Nukapedia with some interesting feedback (eg. artistic nudity is allowed on Wookiepedia). --dotz (dyskusja) 21:10, paź 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Krypciak: yes, this is just about deleting pictures that breach the Terms of Use. Which I would guess is very few on this wiki (are there more than this one?) ::Dotz: I'm sorry, this is not artistic nudity, it's clearly erotic and isn't one we can allow (I consulted with my boss on this, to make sure I wasn't being too harsh) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:22, paź 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Update: I just looked through all the images on this wiki, and as far as I can see, there are no others that are a problem. So this only affects this one image. ::While I was looking though them, I found this one. Which is inside the Terms of Use, and won't be deleted. Maybe it could be a substitute for the other? -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:05, paź 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi Sansee. The honest solution is to publish women breasts covered with black rectangles. Arabian official censorship of pictures acts that way. BTW I am curiuos, when some demands not to offend eg. Chinese government or Chinese people appear here ("any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, or profane"). I am really curious also, how Wikia is going to deal with Witcher nudity affair. --dotz (dyskusja) 09:57, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, it's a stupid problem. Anyone do not mind this. Similar picture is in a Wikipedia, polish, english Withcher Wiki. Why in Krypta? Because this is wiki on game Fallout. Fallout is game for adult. Fallout Series clasiffication PEGI: *Violence (all) *Bad lauange (all) *Sex (Fallout 2, Fallout: BoS) *Drugs (all) *Gambling (Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas) Kids shouldn't play it game. This wiki is from adult. This not problem only polish wiki. Please look english Witcher Wiki http://witcher.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Sex_Cards. Witcher is game for adults. This only encylopedia, no't sex portal. In Krypta is picture only nipples. As ad in TV? They are mutch sex. Children watch it more often than the wiki. This discusion, nobody won, nobody lost. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 08:31, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) :Dotz: I replied to you on the English version too - it's up to you whether you cover the nipples with rectangles or just use photoshop to make the t-shirt less transparent (as the English version has done). My preference is for the one that looks better, but that's up to you. :I'm not clear on your second question, but I think you are asking whether we will insist on content being censored for other country's levels of decency. If so, then: no, Wikia is based in the US, and so it's the US's mores that we have to use as our baseline. :And on Witcher: I will no doubt be having a discussion with them very much like this one very soon. The order in which images come up for review is partly random, with different wikis being reviewed at different times. So the wikis I've talked to about this, are the ones that have happened to be in the review queue so far. There are no differences in the rules for different wikis. :Nidu22: I understand that this is a game for adults. That doesn't mean that the wiki has to be explicit. As far as I know, there is no nudity in the game. And, as I mentioned above, I've not found any other images that need to be removed (or adjusted). We aren't asking that you remove all mention of sex and other adult topics, although any pornographic writing would be a problem (I know there isn't any of that on this wiki). :I know there are other wikis that have explicit images - some much more explicit than this image. Cleaning up images on Wikia is a big job, and it's going to take us some time. Of course, while we are in the middle of the work, there will be some wikis with worse images that haven't been reached yet. We can't do this in order of who has the most naked images - because we don't know where they are yet! But we will get to them over time. :Although, I should make clear - Wikipedia and other Wikimedia wikis are not included in this. Wikimedia is a totally separate organisation from Wikia, we don't have any influence there, and they have very different rules to Wikia. :I'm happy to answer any other questions, but you do need to decide what you are going to do with this image. You can obscure the nipples in the way the English version did, obscure them in a different way, or I can remove the image. Please let me know what you choose. :Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:52, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll wait for clarification on other wikis. : I'm sorry I think this discussion is funny. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 19:07, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) This isn't something that can wait, I need to delete this image so that I can move on and work on other wikis. I paused this image for a while, so that you could decide whether you are going to delete or adjust it, but that decision has to happen soon. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:16, paź 31, 2012 (UTC)